


All I Could Do Was Think About You

by hollytabatha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Just guys being dudes in love, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Weed, but its set around otra, i guess, non-au, not terribly accurate because i cant remember their tour schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollytabatha/pseuds/hollytabatha
Summary: It’s rare when they get the time to relax with each other during the day.It’s not bad, don’t get him wrong, Louis cherishes these short moments with Harry more than anything, more than the grand moments when he’s on stage with the boy or taking a group photo with him at some ancient wonder of the world.because it’s just the two of them, no fireworks, no security or fans keeping watchful eyes, it’s just skin on soft skin, gentle breaths on the back of necks and slow hands gently thumbing at the crook of elbows.It’s just them.-Louis and Harry are high and in love in Amsterdam.





	All I Could Do Was Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble for lovely Lisa's Birthday (Setsailtomorrow on tumblr)!!  
> She wanted louis and harry being giggly and high on tour in celebration of SBB louis going rogue and leaking his own song again, so I tried to deliver it even though I haven't written properly in years (my bad lads).  
> Go wish her happy birthday, and go buy Back To You & Two Ghosts on iTunes ;))

It’s rare when they get the time to relax with each other during the day.

Between the radio interviews for the new single, the meetings, the rehearsals, the writing, the eating, the sleeping, Louis feels the only quality time he gets to spend with Harry is when they’re wrapped up together in some hotel room bed, either too exhausted from a show to say more than a few grunts and hums to each other, or when they’re so sated from a quickie in the post-show shower that they just melt together into one being on the bed, not stirring until there’s been at least two rounds of angry knocks on the door.

It’s not bad, don’t get him wrong, Louis cherishes these short moments with Harry more than anything, more than the grand moments when he’s on stage with the boy or taking a group photo with him at some ancient wonder of the world.

because it’s just the two of them, no fireworks, no security or fans keeping watchful eyes, it’s just skin on soft skin, gentle breaths on the back of necks and slow hands gently thumbing at the crook of elbows.

It’s just _them_.

Today is different, though. They arrived in Amsterdam late last night and due to some booking difficulties, they’ve all wound up in a fancy _, very_ fancy hotel resting on the bank of the canal, instead of the more private chic hotel a little further out that was originally booked.

When they stumbled into the hotel room Louis could’ve sworn he heard Harry release a throaty moan, and when Louis turned to see the commotion, Harry was just stood gawking with his eyes darting between the humongous bed, the crystal chandelier and the beautiful view.

_Very fancy._

And with their schedules being clear right up until rehearsals that night, Louis released his own throaty moan as he woke up in the soft bed with an even softer man wrapped up tightly in his arms, because he knows he can finally spent some quality time with his quality boy today.

As Harry begins to stir beside him, Louis already has a plan brewing in his mind of the best way to spend this day in Amsterdam with him.

When Harry finally wakes enough to press a kiss to Louis’ bare shoulder before doing a weird jog-walk to the bathroom, Louis slips his new iPhone off the bedside table and is quick to message Oli, asking him politely to wake the fuck up and go to one of the local special cafés Amsterdam is oh so famous for, _please and thank you._

Sorted.

 

 

-

 

 

Oli arrives before Harry’s shower is done, which is no surprise to Louis, he’s probably still in there rubbing rosehip oil into his elbows and Louis loves him dearly for it.

By the time Harry finally strolls out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born with the exception of the towel he’s scrubbing into his hair, Louis is sat cross-legged on the bed, already starting to roll up a neat joint. He thinks when the band is over he should consider becoming a professional joint-roller, because they’re _so_ good. Harry says it’s because he has small fingers, but louis says it’s sheer talent alone.

“Ohh, nice.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow up at the voice, seeing Harry now do a strange little jig, small bum bouncing around the hotel room as he plugs in his iPhone into the wall with a little grin, before bouncing to join Louis on the bed, long hair and longer dick swinging as he goes.

Louis sends him a Look when his wet hair sprays little droplets of sweet smelling water onto his bare thigh, but the look dissolves when Harry gently rubs the droplets off his thigh and keeps his hand there, leaning his big head into louis’ space to look at the little mound of Grey-ish-green mess that is piled up on the hand carved wooden box Harry bought Louis in Jamaica.

“Did you go out to get this?” He asks.

Louis’ Look returns, “Oh yeah, Obviously, I went down starkers to buy some weed, even shared some with the fans and paps while I was at it. _Obviously_.”

Harry sends him his own Look at that response, “ _Obviously,”_ He drawls out, his eyes hooded.

Louis matches his stare for a solid beat before grinning and pressing a smooch on Harry’s brow. He loves him.

“Obviously! So, be a darling and fetch me your lighter because I’ve left mine in Sweden.”

Harry is quick to comply, bouncing off the bed again to dig in the pocket of his sweats, and Louis happily leans back on his hands, watching Harry’s bare bum and big smooth back until he pads back over, his custom-made rose gold lighter engraved with his entitles clutched in his hand - Last month’s anniversary gift from Louis, of course.

“Thank you, baby,” Louis murmurs.

“No problem, Honey bum,” Harry replies, plopping the lighter in Louis hand, then pressing a kiss to the back of said hand.

Louis really hates himself and Harry sometimes, He knows if he saw Liam, Niall or god forbid, _Lottie_ going at this sickeningly sweet patter he’d put toothpaste in their shoes indefinitely. Disgusting.

Soon he’s lighting the twisted end of the joint pinched between his lips, the weight of Harry’s chin on his shoulder keeping him grounded as the tip takes to the flame.

He takes the first drag, as-per tradition, letting the thick smoke funnel through his nose and into his lungs and out his parted lips a few times until Harry’s finger poking the soft part of his bare hip gets a bit annoying so he passes the blunt to the younger man, his body still feeling a soft _zip_ when their fingers touch even though they’ve been dating for longer than Louis can count and he’s probably consumed enough of Harry’s various bodily fluids to share his DNA. Weird.

Harry has his own routine, inhaling slow and deep, his eyes closing like he’s meditating, keeping all the smoke in him for as long as he can before it puffs out his nose and mouth, the cloud of smoke brushing across his bare thighs.

He looks a bit like a dragon, Louis thinks. A big beautiful pink coloured dragon that probably lives on an island off Scotland. Maybe the isle of Lewis and Harris, Louis saw the fans talking about that once. Cute. Pretty dragon.

“why’re you smiling,” Harry murmurs, a big dopey smile to match Louis’ on his chapped lips.

“Why’re _you_ smiling,” Louis retorts, blinking out his thoughts and stealing the joint off Harry. They really should’ve got an ashtray he thinks, before flicking the ash into the old cup of tea from last night on the bed stand.

Harry’s shoulders raise in a shrug before he presses a big sloppy kiss to Louis cheek as it hollows with another drag.

He gets very kissy when they smoke, especially if they do it in the morning, and Louis wants to complain because it leaves his skin feeling damp and a flush in his cheeks he just can’t budge, but he loves him dearly.

It’s not long before the blunt is more than a stub, so he drops it into the tea cup before moving to roll up another, his eyes skirting to stare at Harry who is staring at the ceiling like it’s a maths equation. Stupid clever little Einstein he is, with his fluffy hair. Definitely an Einstein.

“what’re you looking at eeny meeny Einstein?”

Harry doesn’t question the new name, just nibbles on the dry skin of his lip before pointing at a sprinkler in the ceiling.

“Doesn’t that look like… a daisy?” he asks, very seriously, and with eyes as shiny as the crystals above them.

Louis stares for a second before agreeing. It does look like a small daisy. Louis’ sister is also a small daisy.

“And also,” Harry pauses, “Is that daisy going to get us in trouble for smoking indoors,” He asks again, still deadly serious with a canyon between his trimmed brows.

They’re new, louis’ notices, he must’ve done them this morning in the shower. Louis’ eyes fall down to Harry crotch before pouting, realising he’s cut the lawn as well. That’s _their thing_. They’re meant to do their personal grooming _together_.

Louis suddenly feels unreasonably upset about this, frowning at Harry’s crotch until Harry’s big hand covers his view, his eyes staring down at his own crotch in worry after catching Louis’ stare.

“Your balls are going to be patchy,” Louis sniffs, turning in a huff to light the new blunt.

“I’m sorry baby, I was gonna wait for you but it was bugging me,” He hears Harry whine, pressing kisses up and down louis’ shoulder to his neck until Louis’ giggles, coughing over the smoke and his bad mood gone with a flash.

He takes another drag before turning and pressing his lips to Harry’s, filtering the smoke into his mouth before chasing the taste of him, kissing him soundly. He always tastes sweeter when he’s smoked.

“Love you, my patchy balled mathematic dragon”, Louis kisses into his mouth.

They stay like that for a while, Harry moving to lie on his back with Louis’ chin on his pec, passing smoke back and forth until it sizzles out, and then Louis swings his leg over Harry’s hips, his bum settling rightfully on his throne, upon Harry’s laurels.

It’s only natural to want kiss him when the afternoon sunlight streams across his body, and he’ll never complain when Harry’s big hands rest on his bum, squeezing him softly before Louis takes his kisses down his neck, nipping on his chest that rises and lowers with a happy, high sigh. And on that note, louis goes down, down and _down._

 

 

-

 

 

They’re all currently piled into Louis and Harry’s dressing room, sharing diet cokes and beers and biscuits until it’s time to go out and rehearse.

But Liam keeps staring at him, so Louis keeps staring back at him ten times harder.

“For god’s sake Liam! What?” Louis Huffs. His eyes feel heavy so he slips back into the soft, soft warm couch.

Liam’s thick brows just furrow more, his eyes darting behind Louis’ back before meeting Louis’ gaze again with a small shake of his head.

Louis huffs again, before turning his head to see what he was staring at, but his nose collides with a forehead and _oh, that’s right,_ he’s not sitting on the couch, he’s sitting on Harry’s lap who is sitting on the couch, and who currently has his mouth stuck to the side of Louis neck, pressing kisses that feel like he’s trying to leave a kiss print, but he’s not wearing lipstick, Louis’ doesn’t think.

He then also looks down to see Harry has nearly his whole arm shoved up Louis’ tasteful Amsterdam hoodie (Something Oli picked up for him on his shopping trip), and is softly patting his small stomach. It’s very soothing.

Very nice.

“Are you guys drunk or something,” Niall asks, barely looking up from his phone, probably texting one of the various pretty girls he knows in and around Amsterdam.

“Or something,” Harry says into Louis’ neck before pulling off with a smack that makes Liam flinch from across the room.

Louis suddenly finds this situation incredibly funny, so he starts giggling, and because he’s giggling, Harry follows, doing small snuffling giggles about absolutely nothing, burying his face into Louis’ back and biting him through his sweater, making louis grip onto the fabric of Harry’s joggy bottoms.

Niall just shakes his head, and Liam follows, taking out his phone but Louis can still see a small smile on his face. Sweet.

So maybe they’re still a little high, but Louis doesn’t care because he loves Amsterdam, he loves good weed, he loves his boys and most of all he really _, really_ loves Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)))))
> 
> If you have any questions/prompts/comments please send them my way!
> 
> Tumblr: Nympholouis


End file.
